Freakazoid! Theme Song
The lyrics to the theme song are by Tom Ruegger, and the music is by Richard Stone. The song won the 1996 Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Original Song. Lyrics Super teen extraordinaire Freakazoid, Freakazoid Runs around in underwear Freakazoid, Freakazoid Rescues Washington, D.C. Freakazoid, Freakazoid Unless something better's on TV Freakazoid, Freakazoid His brain's overloading It has chocolate coating Textbook case for Sigmund Freud Freakazoid, Freakazoid. Check out Dexter Douglas Nerd, computer ace Was surfing on the internet and was zapped to cyberspace He turned into the Freakazoid He's strong and super quick He drives the villains crazy cause he's a lunatic His home base is the Freakalair Freakazoid, Fricassee Floyd the barber cuts his hair Freakazoid, Chimpanzee. Rides around in the Freakmobile Freakazoid, Freakazoo Hopes to make a movie deal Freaka me, Freaka you He's here to save the nation So stay tuned to this station If not we'll be unemployed Freakazoid, Freakazoid FREAKAZOID! Characters *Candle Jack *Cave Guy *Chimpanzee *Cobra Queen *Sergeant Mike Cosgrove *Deadpan *Debbie Douglas *Dexter Douglas *Douglas Douglas *Duncan Douglas *Emmitt Nervend *Fanboy *Floyd the Barber *Foamy the Freakadog *Freakazoid *Sigmund Freud *Harry Connick High School Students *The Huntsman *Kid Carrion *The Lobe *Longhorn *Lord Bravery *Mo-Ron *Mr. Chubbikins *Steff *Lonnie Tallbutt *Valerie Versions There are a few variations on the main title. Chimpanzee Four different shots are used for the "chimpanzee" line throughout the series: * A live action jumping chimp (Episode 1, Episode 8, Episode 10, Episode 11, Episode 13, Episode 15, Episode 16, Episode 22) * Two animated chimps (Episode 2, Episode 7, Episode 17) * A live action chimp wringing his hands (Episode 3, Episode 6, Episode 9, Episode 18, Episode 21, Episode 23) * A live action chimp with a cowboy hat (Episode 4, Episode 5, Episode 12, Episode 14, Episode 19, Episode 20, Episode 24) Free Kazoo While most episodes feature a shot of Freakazoid behind bars for the "Freakazoo" line, a shot of the package for a Free Kazoo appears in all of the episodes with the "hand-wringing chimp," with the exception of Episode 3 (i.e., in Episodes 6, 9, 18, 21 and 23). Other Variations The main title to Episode 7 has a subliminal Emmitt Nervend cameo spliced in. Episode 6A features a Spanish-language version of the main title. Trivia * The theme song won the 1996 Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Original Song. * Floyd the Barber is a character from The Andy Griffith Show. * The main title was storyboarded by first season producer Mitch Schauer.Audio Commentary on Episode 11. * Freakazoid playing the villains' heads like a xylophone is very similar to a shot in the Animaniacs main title. * In the shot of Freakazoid hitting the villains in the head with mallets, three characters to the far right appear to be gargoyles, poking fun at the rival animated series from Disney. One of the characters seems to have a haircut similar to Goliath on Gargoyles. * The shot of the TV features the actual, annoyingly large, opaque and distracting logo that Kids' WB! put in the right hand corner of all broadcasts during the time when ''Freakazoid! ''was on the network. * In "Freakazoid Is History!" Freakazoid says he wants to cut Dexter out of the main title. * the theme song is done in a Broadway musical style References Category:Songs